Niko Yuuto
This young child is MINE and please don't edit it unless there is a grammar mistake. I make mistakes because I type too fast to be 100% honest. Personality Persona: Malicious. Students with the Malicious Persona will pretend to congratulate the murderer, and offer to help get rid of the evidence, but once the killer lets their guard down, the Malicious student will attempt to murder them. Niko is sweet and hardworking during class so he can prove to Taro that he is smart. Niko will get into fights at certain times if he wants to prove a point. If someone brings up Taro in a conversation he pretends to ignore that they are speaking about him but he listens to every word they say. If he is caught blushing or daydreaming he puts up his fists and cover his face. If someone talks about Taro in a bad way he becomes rude and protective. Likes Books & reading Writing about Taro and daydreaming Sweetly chatting with Taro in the kindest way possible. Talking about books. No one can get him to stop talking about them/ Dislikes Seeing Taro with other people Seeing Ayano near Taro/stalking Taro. The teachers, they don't do anything about bullying. The rain, it ruins his curly hair. Losing Taro to any rival. Rejection from Taro. Someone killing Taro, (probably Kita Kukita since Oka likes Taro) Backstory Niko came from another Japan school, Taro was the only one to open up to him at the beginning of the school year. Quickly he gained a crush on him. They both enjoyed reading, talking about books, etc. They hit it off quickly. He teases Osana on a daily basis now, he sticks out his tongue at her or teases her about liking Taro since it's obvious to him. And we know how oblivious Taro is that he doesn't know how many people love him to death. Osana and he became rivals that fight when Taro isn't watching. The only thing they agreed on that Osana wouldn't tell Taro Niko liked him and vice versa. A rumor spread that Niko transferred from a delinquent infested school and that he was one of the people that were like a bodyguard to the delinquent leader seeing how Niko can fight himself, and he is normally covered in bandaids and bandages from protecting himself from other highschoolers from his old school. There is a chance that the rumors are true. Belongings Niko carries around chocolate bars in his bag. He always offers one to Osana and Taro. (Only offers it to Osana if Taro is around.) He carries around the brand Meiji it's his favorite. Methods of killing He normally will drown, strangle, oa rival off a roof. If Niko can't use the methods listed, he will use a pair of black scissors to cut the victims throat as he covers his mouth to stop their screaming. Physical and Health He is 5'7 in height, being short for a male and he eight 153 lbs. Niko's blood type is B positive and he is a mix of Endomorph and Ectomorph. He is planning on getting wings tattooed to his back once he gets permission from his parents. His curly blue hair raises comments about him looking like a female along with his very light green eyes. His health is in a good state for the moment. He always is drinking coffee and staying up late so his sleep conditions aren't the best. Relationships Friends Taro Yamada Acquaintances Niko talks to the social butterflies and he counts thoughs as acquaintances. Enemies Ayano, Osana, Oka, Amai, Kizana, Asu, Muja, Mida, Osoro, Hanako, and Megami. Anyone who likes Taro Yamada All of them being rivals to winning Taro's love. Osana and Ayano are his biggest enemies at the moment. Family Unnamed mother Unnamed father Crush Niko fell in love with Taro quickly due to them hitting it off with their interests of books and reading, quiet/beautiful places, etc. He feels awkward about having a crush on a boy due to the relationship of a guy and a guy. Osana teases him for this as well. Reactions/Quotes Witnessing a murder He will pretend to congratulate the murderer, and offer to help get rid of the evidence, but once the killer lets their guard down, Niko will attempt to murder them. "Nice job (name)! I can help you! Tell me what you need to do." Discovering a Corpse He will ignore it and call the police if is a student. If it is Taro however, he will immeditaly break down next to the corpse and cry into his hands until the police find them. If it is a student: "Why would someone do this?" (He pretends to be worried) If it is Taro Yamada: ''"...Why did they kill him...?" '' Discovering Blood Tells a teacher like any Teacher Pet would. Witnessing Someone Visibly Insane He backs away, lowering the reputation of that person, if it is Ayano he goes and tells Taro about it, like a Lovesick rival. Witnessing Someone Holding A Weapon He knocks down the reputation of that person, if it is Ayano he tells Taro. Witnessing Someone Taking Panty Shots Backs away and tells Taro if it was Ayano. Routine 7:00 he walks to school. 7:05 he changes shoes. 7:10 he waits until 7:15 for Osana and Taro by the fountain. 7:15 to 7:30 Niko talks to the two. 7:30 to 8:00 he goes to classroom 3-2 and doodles and writes about his rivals and Taro. 8:30 to 1:00 he studies hard during his morning classes. 1:00 to 1:30 Niko follows Taro to the rooftop to have lunch with him and Osana. 1:30 to 3:30 Niko does hard work during his classes again. 3:30 to 4:00 Niko cleans with the other students. 4:30 to 4:50 he hangs out with Taro 4:50 to 5:45 he stalks certain rivals in the school. 5:45 Niko goes home to rest. Other *He avoids speaking to Ayano so if she approaches him he walks away. *Niko and Osana get into cat fights with mostly Osana clawing at him and Niko dodging. *Amai and Oka are the two rivals that he probably wouldn't kill since they aren't annoying as heck. *He wants to kill Osana over everyone else. Category:OCs Category:Needs Help Category:Males Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Homosexual Category:Yandere